


The tale of Urban Dictionary

by Zamblom



Category: Urban Dictionary - Fandom, Zamblom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamblom/pseuds/Zamblom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every sentence has a word from www.UrbanDictionary.com . Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of Urban Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go T.P.

James, the village bicycle, was trying to decide between May, Jane, Amy and Katie. He decided just to go with the yujé, May. She arrived at his house in just pants and a bra, James was trying not to stare at her crotch spiders. She forced him to pay her before she would do anything so he just gave her spange. They began with some simple outercourse, before moving on to anything else, just to set the mood. James enjoyed spending time with his homita. He whispered into her ear "I will think of you when I masturbate." They were excited about today since they would both be meeting their sexual equinox, 84 and 17 respectively. May asked James to eat her pussy but he refused since he was a pollotarian. He wasn't enjoying it as much as he thought he would have since he kept on comparing her to Jane's old slippers. He couldn't stop thinking about Jane so he decided to ask her aswell, his other yopro. Robert walked in flaunting his Shavocado. He walked back out after giving his son a turkey tap. Robert shouted to Juliet "Delete your account." Finally, May's so called breastie showed up, which was no longer true since Jane had grown considerably since they started calling each other it. Amy called James up asking if she could join in, but he simply replied "I ain't fucking with you." He denied her since from previous experience she was a hype artist, unlike the other three. James was trying to delay his before-face, so paused momentarily to recover. Amy was so upset she had a comfort tub of ice cream. This was going to ruin her healthy relationship weight completely. Robert went for a wash and wank. Whilst he was walking to the shower he had to hide it from Juliet, so he performed the classic "Boner Bungee." He found his shower pretty noice. Once he got out he decided to try on his new dickini. Unfortunately, this left him with a butt toe. James decided to give his back burner girl, Amy, another shot.  
Unfortunately, he must have had a bad plug so he coulcn't call anyone up till it had more charge. He was too boobstracted by Jane to plug it back in. He gave her some reverse shade about it, causing her to give him more pleasure. He couldn't handle this and ended up with boner narcolepsy. They knocked everything off his table, it was all desk staging anyway. He took several minutes to recover causing May to give him romantic hate. He used some f&f on Jane. This made May angry and she began check her phone, unlucky for her there was only lie-fi around. This sudden anger caused her to GET GROWN in the boob department. They were so big James had to remove his Flip-flocks. They all entered the sex "no chill zone." James thought that May had suddenly grown the biggest tits known to man and Google proved it. They had a quick meal after their 3 o'clock flop. Once he finished with lunch he gave both of them a dick-wap to wake them up again. He refriended May to Liam and kept Jane to himself. Now he would have to deal with the girlfriend tax. James tried some dickheading to entice Katie to come over. Whilst he was waiting for her to arrive he showed Jane his pundint side. She was busy having her AM BM. She told him that was definetely what she was doing and she sweared on my mama.  
He texted back since he was emoji illiterate. Whilst they were waiting they tried to get rid of his boy smell. She responded with a simple "stroking penis while laughing. They had to get some adulting done until she got there. James took a break with her Ivaginary Friend. He practiced his burritoing whilst he waited. Then they were just coolin for a while. She finally arrived and all three of them had a boob cuddle. James could finally lose his dusty balls. He put a condom on incase he produced any deadbeat kids. He didn't one them, atleast not until he found a wedmate. James lunged in to get his balls wet. The emotional whore, Amy, rang James up asking if she could join yet. When he refused she hung up and called him dirty dick hands. He said he would finna yack if she rang up again. His mum walked in on them, pulled this face, :3, paused and walked out again. James seeing the delight of Katie's pussy decided to convert to flexitarian and eat it. He told her that it was simply ganic. Amy was playing with her battery operated boyfriend to cheer herself up. She heard her colon crockpot beginning to leak out. This was soon followed by baby sauce. Some intense fuckery was about to go on when she decided to walk into her dad's room naked, to see if he would return the favour. He was already busy with his fancy bitch so she left the room to go sleep. As she left her dad shouted "the best never rest. Meanwhile Jane left James with her sister the beat-up version of her. She sat in the corner dickweeding everywhere. James tried to get her to join in by giving her a french bite. Hopefully she wouldn't need to take another bath of shame. James showed her his boyfriend dick. She whipped out her phone and sent a reply chug to her friends, but she replaced the alcohol with James's cum and the jug with his dick.  
She didn't get a reply since her friends are frumpty dumpties. Suddenly Katie let out an anal twitch, because she hadn't received any action for the past few minutes. Katie gave James her homie fund in return for what she wanted. She needed to wash out the ass liquid she had for lunch. She took all her clothes off leaving sock marks on her legs. Jane's sister went for a fresh air break. she started smoking after her half-day Tony. When Katie felt James's dick game she laughed saying "I'm dying." They sat down on his bed and began the hulu and handjobs session. They went to the stoner's paradise to find something to eat other than Katie. The shopkeeper welcomed them with a shithowdy, because they had forgotten to put their clothes on and he was admiring Katie's ass. James wanted to show her off and slobbed her down. She returned the favour by licking his baby beard. Her Lady cork fell out after all the jiggling. Suddenly she gave James some shittake. She said to the shopkeeper, when he was staring at her bouncy tits, dick please. James promised the shopkeeper he would brogetit, and that he couldn't blame him, he thought she had a splendid display too. At home the sister was having the lady snores. She had been waiting a baker's shit ton for him to get back. Robert was looking for porn when he made a typovirus. Juliet was trying to get his attention by performing thotcrimes. Robert didn't like this so they agreed a friendly fade. He wasn't feeling too well; he had post porn depression. He had spent too much time doing arm cardio. He used this tame as his opooportunity. He desperately needed this time after his snakemeal. He left the room with a swamp ass remaining. When they got back James woke the sister up with an electric hammer. She thought that she was boytrapped. She wanted to leave so broke the five second rule of texting trying to get Jane to return and take her place.  
He told her to get "on your knees" before she could leave. She left with her asshole baby. Jane sent James some email fluff, so he would be excited for her return. He was just kicking dicks until she arrived. When she got there she gave him a bootygasm. They went into the car and began their AM radio and chill session. Jane ignored her dad's dbi recommendation. Jane started procaffenating, but luckily James had an old coffee leftover in his car. They began their session with some passionate jeanjerking. They went to James's room to discover napahoe on the bed. James was so angry with Katie he reached his stresshold. Robert walked in after hearing the commotion, unintentionally using the stop and go method. Katie was checking her snoozefeed, whilst Robert walked out the room. Katie managed to find a way past the li-fi. She needed to find a way to she was eddicted. James turned the girl's football and commented on the girl's phsyique saying "she bad." Suddenly he began staturbating. He suddenly had an oreolization. As he was walking downstairs he could smell his dad's afterpoop. Jane welcomed her honeydude back, with her legs spread wide. James tucked into his belly bomb that had been prepared before him. Katie was bored so decided to put her head in front of Jane's and take a selfie to fake it for the gram. She was a bit of a paragraph texter so it took her a while to write the description. They had a home IMAX and climax session. There wouldn't be any handcestors today. This was all happening thanks to boyfriend credit. Katie started announcing that she thought his cock was yuge. Robert went for round two and consequently blew up the bathroom. Katie left after James fingered her with his icicle fingers.  
She went off to play the condom game at the shops. On a serious note, James offered Jane some lunch. She said she wouldn't have it as "There ain't no such thing as a free lunch. He gave her the warning tap. Robert's craptrap caused her to follow Katie and leave James by Himself.


End file.
